In a multimedia data real-time transmission scenario, such as a video conference or online live telecasting of a video, transmission and control are generally performed on video data and audio data by using a Real-Time Transport Protocol (RTP)/a Real-Time Transport Control Protocol (RTCP). The video data and/or the audio data are/is collectively referred to as streaming media data. The RTP is responsible for encapsulating the streaming media data, and transmitting the encapsulated streaming media data in real time by using an RTP packet. The RTCP is responsible for monitoring an RTP packet transceiving situation separately at a transmit end and a receive end, and periodically exchanging reports about the RTP packet transceiving situation between the transmit end and the receive end by using an RTCP packet. In this way, dynamic network status information is provided.
The RTP only can ensure transmission of real-time streaming media data, and cannot provide a reliable transport mechanism or traffic control or congestion control for sequential transmission of streaming media data packets. In an RTCP packet, statistical report information of the RTP packet transceiving situation collected by the receive end may be encapsulated, such that the transmit end can dynamically adjust an RTP packet transmission speed according to the information, and perform congestion control on a network.
The receive end encapsulates, at an interval in a receiver report (Receiver Report) (referred to as RR below) packet format in an RTCP packet, statistical information of an RTP packet received by the receive end, such as a quantity of lost packet, a jitter, and a delay, and returns the encapsulated statistical intonation to the transmit end. If determining that a network is in a good condition according to data in the RR packet, the transmit end can increase a video sending frame rate or improve video quality; or if determining that the network is in a bad condition according to the data in the RR packet, the transmit end can increase voice delay time to ensure voice continuity, or decrease the video sending frame rate or lower voice quality to reduce network congestion.
However, when the transmit end determines that the multimedia data real-time transmission encounters a fault according to the RR packet, the transmit end only can adjust the RTP packet transmission speed, and cannot determine an operating status of each network node in a transmission process. As a result, fault maintenance of a node is delayed and multimedia data real-time transmission efficiency is lowered.